Ask Japan!
by MusicalMangaHeartbeats
Summary: Japan has a new YouTube channel and he wants YOU to ask him stuff! Got any questions for the Land of the Rising Sun? This old otaku will answer ANYTHING! Rated T because idc what you guys will say ...
1. Intro: Your Business, America?

**Long story short, Japan has a new YouTube channel and needs YOU to ask him questions!**

**Any question is fine, and weird questions are even slightly recommended (by me~). You can send as a country, province, state, territory, or even a fangirl/boy!**

**The concept is not original, yes I know, but since I love *coughobsesscough* over Japan in Hetalia- and real-form anyway, there will be a more accurate responce and reaction. ^-^ It's also it's summer break for me, so Japan will ****respond way quick. In an honorable way, of course. ;)**

**Send letters to the comment box or PM.**

**_Now that that is over ... why_****_ the _heck _is Japan doing an "Ask Me" YouTube channel in the first place? Read on ..._**

_

* * *

-Ask Nihon-_

"Japan! Japan! Hey, Japan, I know you're in here!"

_If I remain silent, he'll become bored and go away …_

The diminutive but old nation sink further within the pages of his hen— er, adult mangas he was recently absorbed in as the irritating calls from his American friend became louder. He scrunched deeper within himself, trying as hard as he could to ignore him, but as he heard the footsteps become closer, he realized hiding was futile.

America was going to find him _again_ … and he was nowhere near groomed, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers and surrounded by suggestive 2-d images.

"Wh-what is your business, America-san?" he quickly exclaimed as he sprawled to hide his hentai.

"Japan, come out! I need to tell you something!"

Japan spotted a tall shadow halt at the shoji screen and with a silent yelp, he kicked the rest of his books under the mat and sprint to open the screen before America did.

"Japan! See? I knew you were here! Hero instincts," America laughed, tapping his head with affirmation. "Looking a little rough, though … Lazy Sunday?"

"Well, you did enter my house … uninvited … in the morning … with shoes on … _again."_

"Yeah, so? Nothing out of the ordinary, there!" America laughed. A dead person could read the atmosphere better than this man …...

Sliding out of his room and closing the screen behind, Japan sighed and asked once more. "What is your business here, America-san?"

"Kiku, I have something _epic_ for you to do!" America shouted with a flail.

Before Japan could sigh out a protest, America cut him off. "And this time, it was nothing to do with England, my food, or Dance Dance Revolution."

"...Okay. What is it?"

"I need you …" America turned around and ruffled inside his jacket pocket for a second. When he turned around, he was brandishing a Sony video camera. "... To make a video."

Japan stood there in silent from a long moment, staring at his friend and the camera in confusion. Alfred … came all the way ... from his house … for _this_?

"A-america-san, you traveled this long distance to request me to make a video? Of what, might I ask?"

"Well, not just any old video! A video were you answer questions … for the _world_!"

"Nani?"

"I still don't speak your talk but I'm guessing you said …?"

"America-san, what are talking about?"

"Basically, the world gonna ask you crap, and you're going to answer the crap. All of the crap."

"B-but _why_?" Japan was beyond confused at this point.

America took him by the shoulder and shook him to Japan's utter dismal. "_Because the world wants to know, Kiku_! Do you know how interesting you are to the world? You locked yourself up for _years_, you're _old_, and you jizz at the thought of a robotic 16-year-old singing program! You're interesting, man!"

"B-b-b-b-bu, I-I-I-I, w-w-w-wait I d-do not do such a-a thi—" Kiku was a red as Romano's tomatoes by now and becoming redder as each second passed. This was utterly ridiculous! And how did _he_ know about his … uhm … admiration of Hatsune Miku!

"So it's settled!" America laughed and patted the ruby-cheeked Asian on the back. "I'll leave this camera to you and inform the world of the "Ask Japan" YouTube channel!"

"Wait! America-san! I did not—!"

"HAHA, no need to thank me! I'm a hero! It's what I do!" The oblivious American laughed while making his way out. Suddenly, he stopped. "Oh yeah, just so you know, not all the letters will be from countries and territories. I hear you have some fans ..."

America sauntered out of the house with the oddest smirk plant on his face. "Bye-bye! I'll pop up later to see how it's going!"

And with a slam of the front gate, Kiku's nuisance was gone. Still, Japan had not left that spot he was so rooted too, but he looked down now at the small red camera in his hand. He slipped his porcelain hand through the strap on the side and turned it around in his hand, studying the aesthetics.

He sighed. "...Well I will be needing a better camera than this if I am to record a proper YouTube channel …"

With that he shuffled into his room to find that new camera he'd been working on.

* * *

**Get teh sending! :D**

**Nihon awaits your letters ... **


	2. First Batch!

_I meant to say this before ... I don't own Hetalia, Japan/Kiku, or green tea ... well I own a box of green tea but that's beside the point_**.**

* * *

_-Ask Nihon-_

"_Kuso … _Uh … uhm … adjust it here ..."

The view for the viewers shook violently and erratically as the old nation fumbled with the camera position. After a few minutes, he perfected it and brought his small face to the lens.

"_Gomen nasai_, please hold," he smiled. Then he left the view of the lens and the room all together.

This was going to be a long day …

After a long moment, Japan shuffled back into view with a steaming hot cup of green tea. He gracefully lowered himself to the floor and placed the steaming liquid on the low table before him, next to the small stack of letters he had received.

"_Hajimemashite_, _Nihon desu._ I have been … requested by America-san to host a YouTube Channel in which I answer questions from you, the viewers. Because, apparently … I'm 'interesting'," Japan said , forming loose quotations at the word 'interesting'.

"I woke to a pleasant surprise today to discover letters at the front gate, so I-I suppose I _must _ do this now," he sighed. "As an honorable Japanese man, I shall answer your questions with fervor and swiftness! And I shall not give up!"

His fist was high in strong in the air now and he looked determined in the distance. Until he realize how foolish he looked, of course. With a clearing of his throat and a sip of his tea, he proceeded. Japan sighed and ripped open the first letter.

"This letter is from Virginia …one of America-san's states? Wonderful. She states ..."

**Hey Japan! Do you love YouTube? I do! But anyway, Do you ride horses? I do! What is the most common food in Japan?**

****

Thanks,

Virginia

**(Sorry if I sound kinda weird!) **

"_Shinpai shinaide_, Virginia-san. You sound fine to me. And to answer your question, YouTube is a … unique place, I must say. A great way to relax and laugh, though I believe the videos some countries post are a bit frightening. But maybe that comes from our different sense of humors." Kiku chuckled.

"I have indeed ridden a horse but I … uhm ...don't really enjoy horse-riding that much. As for the most common food in my house …" he smiled. "... White rice, of course. It's utterly splendid. Now the next letter."

He ripped the top of another letter and cleared his throat. "This letter comes from Furmesu-san and says ..."

**What part of Western Civilization can you still not understand?'(Yeah I'm Asian and I don't understand it that much)**

****

'Have you ever fell in love(don't worry I'm not gonna force it out on ya if you don't want to answer)?'

And,'What songs are you're favorite?'( I currently ran out of ideas)

^- I'm not good in asking questions ^_^ll In prompt, I don't know what to ask at this very moment. Uh, yeah I think that's all.

**~Furamesu-san **

"Ah, you are Asian? Well, _konnichiwa! _I would have to say I still do not understand the … uh … liberal nudity of my Western friends. That and the fact no one cares to take responsibility for indecent acts," Kiku grumbled. "Sorry to say though but, no, I have not fallen in love—"

"_Ever_?" A girl's voice rang in protest.

"Wh-wh-who is that?" Japan demanded.

"Oh, sorry!" the girl said, popping into view and waving frantically at the camera. "Hi world!"

"Wh-wh-who are—"

"Before you ask, Nihon, I'm your manager, _MusicalMangaHeartbeats_!"

"Manage—"

"America wanted me to keep an eye on you an spice you up if you ever got boring or tried to lie. Since, I'm a big fan, I'm a good manager for you!"

She hugged him tightly and sent the small nation in a stuttering mess of confusion. Japan was grower redder and redder as the moment lasted.

"Anyway," she said. "I can't be here for long, since this is _your_ show. But stop lying about never being in love!"

Finally, Kiku could latch on a word and stop stuttering, though his face was nearly burgundy. "I-I was _not _lying!"

_MusicalMangaHeartbeats _rose an eyebrow.

"I-I was not! I ... don't need love."

"Suuure, that not a fan pictures tell me!"

"Wh-what—"

"Just proceed!" the girl-manager yelled, stepping out of shot. "Liar ..."

Japan was beyond confused. "Anyway … my favorite song? Well, it would have to be Hatsune Miku's _Black Rock Shooter_. Such a beautiful so—"

A snicker cut off his response. Japan blushed and loudly proclaimed, "_Hai_. Next question!"

"This question is from osaka-chan4 … I enjoying these plays on my honorifics. She states ..."

**Konnichiwa, Nihon-san! Did you know that America is finally releasing an English version of Hetalia in his country? What was your reaction to hearing your voice dubbed in the English language? **

"Ah, America-san is doing wha—_Ah!_"

His manager pushed him over and whispered to the camera. "He doesn't know he's a fictional character in an manga/anime, he-he. No one here does!"

"_Musical_-san! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Oh, nevermind," she said to him, patting him on the back. "Just tell her it sucked and get on with it."

"B-but I have no evidence of that. Whatever America-san is dubbing, it is most likely good. He tends to do a good job."

"You speak _Engrish_ in the the dub!" she yelled angrily. "You're not speaking Engrish now! It's because you don't speak Engrish. You speak _sexy_."

"What?" Japan cried. "M-my voice i-is s-_sexy_? W-w-well, I-I suppose I am flattered … but it doesn't matter how I speak, in my opinion."

"But, you—"

Japan looked at the camera. "I'm sure America-san is doing a fine job and that he has given me an honorable voice."

"Honorable, my ass ..." mumbled _Musical _as she crawled out of shot.

"Oh! I'm out of letters? _Arigatou gozimasu_ for the wonderful letters. I feel deeply honored that you wished to know more about me. I hope that I have answered them to your liking."

Kiku gave a small bow and smiled to the camera. "_Sayonara_."

"Bye-bye!" His 'manager' said, proudly clicking the off button for him.

* * *

**Manager's Note: I taught Kiku what Hetalia was so, you're free to ask him any questions about the fandom and what not without my interference or his WTF-ness. **

**I won't be a big character in here, PROMISE! I'm like what I said in the story, and I'm there if I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally need to put in my two cents. Like with the dub. -.-" I don't hate it, but .. the Engrish ... no ...**

**Get teh more sending! :D**

**Nihon still awaits your letters ... **


	3. Tako san?

_(( Hey, so sorry if this makes no sense, I'm in here too much, or if Japan is OOC. orz I need sleep))_

* * *

"How do you freakin' turn this on, Kiku? It's in Japanese! Darn, I speak American~"

Kiku sighed at his … 'manager', placing his face in his hand. "_Musical_-san, it's already on."

"What? Oh, proceed then!"

The old nation shook his head and turned to the camera. "_Konnichiwa_, viewers, _Nihon desu. _My … 'manager' found a few letters and decided that it was enough for me to answer in a formal video response."

"Even if it was only three letters … lazy bastards," mumbled _MusicalMangaHeartbeats_ in the background.

Japan loudly cleared his throat. "I am honored, nonetheless. Now … onto the answering!"

He grabbed the first letter in the meager batch and opened it. "This is a response from Virginia-san, saying-"

**Thanks Japan for answering my questions! Hope you have fun with the channel! America can be a bit odd at times. Don't let him bother you. Thanks.**

****

Bye,

**Virginia **

"Not a question, but highly appreciated," he smiled. "_Mondai nai_, Virginia-san. It was a pleasure. And yes, I am all too well aware that America-san can be odd, but I'll keep my guard up anyway. Since you live with him, maybe I should be wishing _you_ luck ..."

Kiku set the paper to the side and proceeded to open the next letter. "Another response, this time from osaka-chan4, who replies saying-"

**Thank you for answering my question, Nihon-san! I've gotta say...the Engrish in the dub caught me by surprise, but let's commend Mr. America for his efforts (I'm American, so "Mr." takes the place of "-san." Calling you Mr. Japan would be pretty weird-sounding, wouldn't it?)!**

****

I've got another question...actually, two...for you.

1. There's a rumor stating that you are terrified of cockroaches. Is that true?

**2. That little face in Korea's ahoge...what's the deal behind it? Is it a living piece of hair or something like that? **

Japan gave a slight bow. "_Mondai nai, _it was a pleasure _…_ uhm_, _personally, I must ask … what is Engrish?"

He looked at his manager, for once needing her two cents. It took _MusicalMangaHeartbeats _a moment to realize he was talking to her, and when she did, she perked up.

"Engrish? Oh … have you heard your people try to speak English? You know, like 'Herro!' and 'This is bery good'?"

"Uh ... Yes, I believe?"

"That's Engrish," she laughed. "It is bery bery funny for American beiwers, rearry."

"Oh," Japan said, meditating on this. "That's not very nice for America-san to taunt my people's accent."

"Well, you kinda can't talk," _Musical _said. "You made Hetalia, and that not very nice either … aru."

Japan blushed and cleared his throat, turning to the camera. "Yes, osaka-chan4, let's us commend America-san nonetheless. Or Mr. America, as you've said. Since many of my friends and allies are European, so I tend to hear 'Mr. Japan' much more than 'Nihon-san'."

"As for your questions … u-uh … I-I am an honorable Japanese man, so I am not afraid of any type of small insect," Japan said, laughing nervously. "W-wouldn't that be silly?"

"So if I said I saw a cockroach right in that corner over there, you wouldn't be as scared as me?" _Musical _asked timidly.

Kiku turned sheet white and stiff, "D-don't be foolish. A roach is not in the—"

A loud shuffle sounded to the side of the old nation, dashing under the table he was sitting behind. Kiku jumped high in the air with a loud and shrill scream, flattening himself onto the wall frantically while never taking his eyes off of the table nor stopping his frantic cry.

Suddenly, a burst of laughter split the air and Kiku looked at his 'manager', utterly bewildered as she was sprawled guffawing on the floor. The next second, Pochi popped his furry head from under the table and cocked it to the side at his pale master.

"Wh-wha ..." Kiku stammered, looking from _Musical_ to Pochi until he understood.

Japan inhaled a large amount of air—both for focus and calming his anger—and sat back down at his previous seat.

"_Gomenasai. _Back to the questions," Kiku said tensely, sitting back down and reading the letter once more. He sighed loudly, taking a moment to shoot a glare at _Musical_ to shut up her continued laughter, then addressed the camera.

"That face in Korea's hair is apparently his 'Korean Spirit'," Japan said, forming quotes with his fingers. "It seems to copy his own facial expressions so, it might just be living. I really do not know ..."

"_Hai_. Next question," he smiled, opening the last letter.

"This letter is from … Boss Octopus, saying—"

**Hello, Japan-dono. *bows* I am interested in your language. my friend, Furamesu-san, calls me General Tako (Japanese for octopus). My questions are, "Who taught you how to use a sword?", "Why did you let yourself be bullied by America?", "Do you hate America? (Sorry, as an Asian, I'm kinda curious to know, since some Americans just call us Asians "Asian!". It's kinda offensive), and finally... "Do you eat octopuses?"**

****

...The last question is kinda weird, but... Hope you understand.

**~Boss Octopus **

"D-dono?" Japan stuttered, blushing considerably. "P-please, no need for such formality … using _-san_ is perfectly suitable. I am flattered though, such as I am flattered that you interested in my language, General … Tako. An interesting nickname, indeed."

With a warm smile, he continued … until he reread the first questions of course, turning solemn and nostalgic."Ah .. I was taught the basics of using a sword by China. Afterward, I taught myself."

"As for the question about America-san, I wasn't aware that it seemed as if he was 'bullying' me," he said, laughing nervously. "I am sure you are misunderstanding his … er … boldness for harassment. I should inform him of that ..."

"Like he's gonna change .." _Musical _mumbled.

Ignoring her, he read the last question. "No, I do not hate America-san. How could you ever think that I do …? Though it is offensive to hear that his people say that. I was not aware of that."

He peered sharply at the only American present in the room.

"Hey! I've never said that," _Musical_ said, twiddling her fingers before muttering, "Maybe."

Japan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well then I'm sorry, Asi — er, individual people and cultures of the Asian race," she said to the camera, and quickly scooting out of shot.

"Anyway … _Hai_, I enjoy eating octo—" Japan realized what the question meant and blushed. "A-ah, _gomenasai … _but, sadly, _hai_, I do eat them and I enjoy them quite a bit."

"Again, my deepest apologies for my and my manager's behavior today. I hope I have answered your question properly," Kiku said, bowing. "_Sayonara_and _arigatou._"

As _Musical _went to turn off the camera, Japan glared quietly at her.

"... But it was funny, huh?" she whispered, before pressing the off button.

* * *

**Manager's Note: Hey! For anyone who sent questions before this chapters, the answers are coming! I was in the middle of writing this when I got more questions. For others, send in questions! And don't be afraid to be weird or personal. D Japan answers any and everything! (muhahahahaha)**

**Get teh sending! :D**

**Nihon awaits your letters~**


	4. AN: Serious Stuff

**Okay, I'm sorry that this is not the well-deserved chapter you're hoping for, but this needs to be done. I have to officially step away from this story until time comes as to where my life is in order. I'm a sophomore in an advanced program that beating my ass, and I still have to not only deal with regular teenage drama added with some bad depression, but I have a pair of parents that demands all I can give-to which they won't accept. How can I continue playing with Kiku while I'm dealing with all that crap? Right. I can't. **

**I'm not giving up on you, promise. When I come back, I'm coming back with new chapters in tow, seeing I'm very behind. (By the way, thank you very much! ) I just need an extra load off of me, you know?**

**I hope you understand and don't hold it against me. Sayonara for now, all~**

**- MusicalMangaHeartbeats (I'm changing my name when I come back too)**


End file.
